A Dying Dream
by RubyGloom15a
Summary: Rangiku is the closest person to Gin and Aizen is hell bent on punishing Gin for betraying him. Aizen realises that the ultimate punishment would be to kill Rangiku. Can Gin get to her in time and finally defeat Aizen or will it be too late...? Complete. Copyright to me! Now been improved and reposted!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Onto the Bleach fanfic now! I've got loads lined up! I don't own Bleach!

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day in Las Noches, death and destruction dominated the atmosphere and Aizen was finishing the planning for the ultimate destruction of Soul Society. Gin was sitting in his room thinking of a certain strawberry blonde, big chested lieutenant, he sighed loudly to himself, he often wondered why he left with Aizen, he'd lost his home, his job, his reputation and most importantly he'd lost the only woman he'd ever loved- Rangiku Matsumoto. Even the name sent butterflies into his stomach and guilt into his heart, he missed her but he was so sure that she would never want to see him again, he was better off staying and figuring out how to finally defeat Aizen - then he could prove to her that he was still the same old Gin, and he would finally find the courage to tell her that he loved her. With those thoughts in his mind he swept out of his room to return to the side of Aizen.

Rangiku sighed sadly as she stared at the empty shot glass on the table, tears constantly streaming from her eyes. She set the empty sake bottle down and wiped furiously at her eyes- making them look even more red and puffy than they did before!

She heard her captain approaching and immediately grabbed as handful of papers and began to sign then, her writing was slanting and unreadable due to the copious amount of alcohol she had consumed in her depressed haze. Her captain entered through the door quietly and Rangiku winced at the small amount of sunlight that hit her eyes as the door opened. Toshiro shook his head sadly and dismissed her, telling her that she was more useful when she wasn't drunk and suicidal. You may wonder why our usually bubbly, flirtatious, cheeky 10th division lieutenant was so depressed, it was about a man- not just any man though, this was about Gin Ichimaru.

Gin appeared before his calling master, the usual smirk and lidded eyed expression plastered onto his face, he bowed deeply resisting the urge to spit on Aizen's feet before standing up straight awaiting his masters orders. "How can I help you Aizen-sama?" He spoke in his usual slow, patronizing tone. Aizen looked up at Gin and smiled at the plan he had prepared "Gin, gather the Espada- the Hogyoku is finally ready, we shall attack the Soul Society at daybreak tomorrow" Gin's smile faltered for barely a fraction of a second "of course Aizen-sama" he spoke quickly and turned away from him fiercely, rampaging through the corridors until he reached him room, he slammed the door forcefully shut before slamming a cold, hard fist into the wall. He roared with anger, he didn't want to attack Soul Society, if he attacked them then he would have to attack Rangiku. He forced the thought out of his head while he calmed himself down, he knew what he had to do- he had to defeat Aizen, tomorrow.

Meanwhile in Soul Society Rangiku was awoken by a loud alarm that rang through the barracks, she sat up quickly rubbing her aching head. She stepped outside and was met immediately by her captain approaching her door, "captain, what's going on?" she asked sleepily, her face pale and haggard in the sun from the lack of food and sleep. "It's Aizen, he's attacking- tomorrow" he looked sympathetically at Rangiku who turned even paler at his words and ran inside where she vomited into the toilet. She didn't want to attack Gin, she couldn't attack Gin she loved him too much. She knew what she had to do- she had to defeat Aizen, tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for your comments, they mean so much! I don't own Bleach, sadly!

**Chapter 2**

Rangiku stood nervously next to her captain as the rest of the 13 court guard squads gathered together before the head captain, Aizen would be attacking in a few hours and preparations had to be made. She looked down at her captain and flashed him a worried smile, her body trembling with fear and nerves, today was the day that she would finally see Gin again, it scared her to death. She wondered if he would still look the same, sound the same, feel the same. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice head captain Yamamoto enter and take his place at the head of the 13 captains and lieutenants, her captain stood on her foot sharply bringing her back to reality. "Focus Rangiku" he whispered coldly, she nodded once and bowed with the rest of the lieutenants as a sign of respect for their head captain. Finally with all the respect given the head captain spoke "Aizen will attack with his army in exactly one hours time, I trust you all to fight and to win- now all you have to do is prove I'm right" he looked at the captains and waved a hand in dismissal, all Rangiku could do was wait in fear and desperation.

Meanwhile in Las Noches Gin was pacing desperately, he had tried everything to stall the attack- but it was no use, Aizen was attacking Soul Society and there was nothing he do about it. His mind was swimming with thoughts about Rangiku he wondered if she would look any different, if she was as bad as he had heard when he was sent in disguise to infiltrate the Soul Society, he had heard that she drank herself stupid every day and sobbed constantly- his heart felt heavy and broken at the thought of the pain he had caused her, he hoped that she didn't get near him when he was fighting. If he saw her it was certain that his resolve would shatter, he wouldn't be able to resist from scooping her up into his arms and making away with her into the night. He took his place beside Aizen as the rest of the Espada and Arrancar began to file out, Aizen then turned to look at him and Tousen, he smiled wickedly "it's time" he said loudly before clicking his fingers and opening the garganta and stepping through, Gin and Tousen in tow. Gin's body was trembling in fear as he stepped into the garganta and appeared in Soul Society, the captains and lieutenants were lined up and facing them with their zanpakuto's sheathed and a look of anger on their faces. Gin scanned the line until he saw the face that appeared in his dreams everyday, she looked pale and her face was more sunk in. Gin smiled a true, genuine smile at her- his Rangiku.

Rangiku gasped loudly as he stepped out of the garganta, her eyes roamed longingly over his body, she wished she could run over and embrace him like she had often dreamed about in her drunken fantasies. His eyes met hers and a small tear trickled down her cheek as he smiled at her, she looked over his shoulder at Aizen who was whispering in his ear, Gin turned pale at whatever Aizen was telling him, when had Aizen had finished he stepped away into the centre of the battlefield. She looked a Gin again, he scowled at her and turned his back on her, Rangiku's heart broke and her blood boiled- she knew it was Aizen that had made him turn away but it still hurt like a knife in her gut, more tears fell freely as Aizen spoke "let the battle commence."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the great comments, sorry about the suspense! On with the next chapter, I don't own Bleach.

**Chapter 3**

All hell broke loose, Soul Reapers and Espada were locked in furious battles while seated officers became determined to wipe out the Arrancar army, blood tainted Rangiku's vision, it fell as freely as rain. She looked around her but her captain was off fighting a blonde, woman Espada- she hoped he would be ok, she wanted to help him but she would only be a burden and get in the way, besides all of her attention was currently focused on a lilac haired traitor that was currently heading towards her, his sword unsheathed and glistening dangerously. Her breath caught in her throat and fresh tears welled up her eyes, her Gin- the man she loved and had known since she was a child was pointing his sword at her, ready to strike. She felt a heavy weight on her heart as she unsheathed her own sword and proceeded forward into a battle stance opposite him, he grinned at her before he lifted his sword and brought I down to clash with her own- and so the fight reluctantly began.

Gin's sword felt wrong and heavy in his hands as he forcefully brought it down on the woman he loved, his heart had long since broken but yet the pain was still raw as he saw her blood tainting his sword, saw the shock fill her eyes as he sheathed his sword and smiled at her. "What's wrong, am I not good enough to fight" she asked angrily through gritted teeth, her jaw clenched in pain as she held her injured arm tightly. He leaned closer towards her, feeling her warmth, breathing in her scent. He brushed his lips against her ear before pressing a butterfly kiss gently on her soft, pale cheek, he smiled as her eyes widened with shock and then softened at his kiss, his touch making her entire body relax. He brushed his lips along her jaw line, making her moan softly until he reached her ear again when he spoke in a hushed whisper "run". His eyes opened to reveal bright sapphire orbs, they were deadly serious, Rangiku didn't ask questions but simply did as he asked as she saw him turn around to face Aizen. She stopped running however when she saw him stabbing Aizen.

Gin's heart felt like a huge weight was being lifted from it as he felt his zanpakuto pierce Aizen's flesh, he ginned manically at the stream of blood that flowed down his sword and soaked his hands- he felt free. He twisted the knife and revelled in the pleasure of hearing the great Lord Aizen scream in pain before he ungracefully ripped his zanpakuto from his flesh and watched him slump limply to the floor- finally defeated. Gin turned to look behind him, she was there a few miles away, her hands covering her mouth, relief and fear written in her eyes, she looked him up and down before looking at the bleeding Aizen. Gin was scared- did she no longer want him, did she think of him as a murdering traitor? His questions were answered as she flash stepped to him and before he had a change to get a grip on what was happening her arms were flung around his waist tightly and she was sobbing loudly into his chest whilst the rest of the 13 court guard squads stood watching, their mouths agape with shock and amazement. Gin laughed as he stroked her hair, planting kisses on her head before sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her to his barracks, everything else could wait- she was all that mattered to him right now.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the great comments, please review! I don't own Bleach, enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

Gin carried Rangiku to her living quarters before throwing down on the bed and sitting down with her. He grabbed her hands and turned to look at her face, the face that clouded his thoughts constantly, the face that he loved so much. "Rangiku, I have to know, could you ever give me another chance and this time I promise I'll stay- with you" her face lifted in realisation at the last two words and her eyes swam with happiness "like you had ask" she said quietly, Gin's heart soared- he felt like lifting her up and swinging her round, but before he could do that he found that her lips were becoming very close and very tempting. He leant in closer and closed the tormenting gap between them, her kisses were soft, gentle and sweet but his were rough, desperate and passionate- together in one kiss was amazing, his arms wound round her small waist and pulled her in closer, yearning for her touch. Her fingers crept up to his hair and wound them round his lavender locks gently stroking his scalp as the kiss deepened. It seemed as though they had been kissing for hours when Gin finally pulled away, breathless and tired, he pulled Rangiku against his body and let the thick blanket of sleep finally take him, he slept with a smile on his face with the woman he loved asleep in his arms at last.

Meanwhile in the palace of Las Noches a distraught Aizen was pacing madly, his stomach wrapped in many thick layers of bandage whilst the former third Espada Nel was being forced against her own will to use her healing saliva to heal his horrific wound that nearly claimed his life, much to the dislike of his fifth Espada.

"Please, Lord Aizen rest, you'll open your wounds" Nel begged quivering before him in fear and anxiety, Aizen slapped her hard across the face which earned him a loud growl from Nnoitra "I will rest when he has been punished, how long till I can visit Soul Society again?" he asked Nel sharply as he resumed his infernal pacing, a furious scowl set permanently on his face. "Midday tomorrow at the rate of my saliva" she whimpered, holding a hand to her rapidly brusing face, he nodded sharply "Get her out of my sight, I have death to plan" he spat visciously at the fifth Espada, earning him a long, middlefinger to his quickly retreating back, his white Arrancar uniform flapping wildly behind him, his footsteps loudly echoing off the walls. He turned to look behind him to see Nnoitra holding Nel in his arms in an embrace, his scowl deepened "fool" he muttered harshly as he resumed his brisk walk to his room leaving the two lovers behind. As he reached his door Aizen's mind came to a sudden realisation, he wanted Gin to suffer the ultimate punishment- but how could he be truly punished if he was dead? The only thing that would punish him badly enough was if he killed his beloved tenth division lieutenant. Aizen smiled wickedly to himself as the plan began to form in his head, he laughed hysterically as he grabbed his zanpakuto from his bedside, tomorrow he was going to kill Rangiku Matsumoto.

That night Gin awoke with a start, sweat was flooding his clammy body as him limbs shook furiously. Shuffling over from his place by Rangiku he calmed his heavy breathing down before shaking his head, clearing his head of the nightmare that had tormented his dreams. Beside him Rangiku stirred, unhappy that his warmth had disappeared from around her, she too appeared to be dreaming as she tossed frequently, muttering his name whilsy a lowly tear slid down her face. Leaning over gently Gin kissed her tear away delicately before shuffling back over and wrapping his strong arms around her waist, holding her close in denial, because however much Gin tried to deny it, he knew that he couldn't always protect her- but he was damn well gonna try his best!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, on with the next chapter, I don't own Bleach- enjoy! Sorry if I spelled Senkaimon wrong, I wasn't sure of the spelling.

**Chapter 5**

Rangiku walked slowly down her barracks, her heart lonely and filled with longing- Gin had gone to the world of the living for a mission, all on his own- it was just like before, she was left behind to wonder whether or not he was coming back. She walked solemnly to the bar where she proceeded to take her usual bar stool, she ordered her usual bottle of sake which by a few minutes had been completely downed. The sake tasted different, bitter and sharp instead of warm and sweet, she left a couple yen on the counter before leaving to her own living quarters, her pink scarf billowing in the wind behind her. When she returned the door was already open "I'm sure I closed it this morning" she said to herself as she entered and closed to the door behind her, she scanned the room warily- no sign of anything else in here with her, she let out a huge sigh of relief before she chuckled lightly at her own paranoia. She threw her scarf on the bed before entering the bathroom, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and gasped loudly before her body automatically stiffened into it's usual defensive stanse, her hands reached quickly for the hilt of her zanpakuto behind her back, only to find it gone- Aizen was behind her! She prepared to hit him but never got the chance as a large blunt object pounded her against the side of her skull sending her into a deep, black pit of pain and panic.

When the stealth force arrived at her quarters, she was already gone.

Gin's heart pounded as he flash stepped through various streets, looking like nothing more than a lilac coloured blur, his hair and body were glistening with sweat when he finally reached the opened and waiting Senkaimon, he stepped into it- not looking back, his head swimming with endless questions and emotions. The blinding light engulfed him as it speedily transported him to Soul Society. Something was very wrong, he could have told you that when he arrived at the location of his 'mission' and finding that he was the only one there- it was a hoax! And now he couldn't shake the feeling of dread.

Minutes later the bamboo doors of the Senkaimon opened and Gin faced a very hectic and worried Seretei, Yamamoto stood in the way of Gin's view of the once peaceful Seretei, a serious look on his aged face. And Gin knew by that look, he knew deep within the deep pit of fear in his stomach that something had happened to her, his Rangiku. He inhaled sharply as the captains of the 13 court guard squads gave him sympathetic looks, he turned to look at Yamamoto nervously before the old man gripped his shoulder in a reassuring way. "WHERE IS SHE" he shouted angrily, fighting against the strong hold of the punishment force's restraint. The Soutaichou appearing before him once more, his sympathetic look changing to fierce concern. "Captain Ichimaru calm yourself, Lieutenant Matsumoto was declared missing this morning". 'No" Gin whispered in disbelief, the shock and guilt instantly sobering him, shrugging off the punishment force's restraints he skulked off, the anger and hatred finally settling into his system like a vile poision. "Captain Ichimaru where are you going?" someone shouted behind him- he didn't look who it was. "To kill Aizen. For the last time" he said back venomously.

Gin's blood boiled as thoughts of pure, unfiltered anger clogged his mind with images of Aizen's mangled body once he had finished with it. He wouldn't leave unti he was sure that the bastard was actually dead this time, he would bathe in his filthy blood and dance upon his battered corpse. Gin continued to run through the Seretei, the stealth force officer's hot on his trail though he managed to shake them off in a dark corner on the way towards the Rukon District. He nervously looked around and checked for any tell tale flair of reiatsu before pulling out his zanpakuto. Snapping his fingers dangerously he waited for the rip in time to open and create a garganta, he checked once more before stepping into it and back to the darkness of Hueco Mundo.

Meanwhile in a dark room in the palace of Las Noches Rangiku was preparing to face her death with a heavy heart. "Aizen" she whispered with pure hatred, as though the word was thick bile rising in her throat- even though deep down her fear consumed her stomack, knotting it tightly. Aizen entered the room again, a wicked grin on his face and his unsheathed zanpakuto in hand as he advanced towards her, backing her shaking body against the wall roughly.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thaks for the great comments, sorry I haven't updated sooner. I don't own Bleach. Enjoy !

**Chapter 6**

Rangiku's body shook violently with fear as Aizen's unsheathed sword glinted menacingly in the dim lighting of the room she was confined to. Aizen was grinning manically as he raised his sword high above his head, poised to strike. She wished Gin was here, her Gin with his silky lilac hair, his gorgeous eyes that he hid from everyone but her, his soft and passionate kisses that always left her lightheaded and wanting more. "Why?" she asked quietly, not expecting an answer "because Gin needs to be punished, and killing you would be the cruellest way of doing so" he said in a bored voice as though the answer was obviously clear, he looked down at her pathetic state and grinned again "I'm bored, it's time for you to die now " he said patronisingly. Rangiku scrunched her face up even tighter with fear, fresh tears springing free and falling down her face like a small, salty waterfall. She heard the sharp metal slicing through the air and braced herself for the wave of white hot agony that would explode throughout her body in a matter of seconds, her body shook harder and her breathing became shallow and laboured. The sword was getting closer to her skin, ready to pierce it sharply and painfully. - But it never came, in fact the only thing Rangiku felt was the blast of cold air that swept past her- and then she smelt it, his glorious scent of lavender caressed her nose, enticing her to unwillingly open her eyes. "Gin" she whispered breathlessly, he was there in front of her, his hand holding the tip of Aizen's sword a millimetre away from her skin, he looked up to her, guilt and bloodlust reflecting from his eyes.

She would have liked to have said she knew Gin was coming back for her or that she wanted him to come for her- but it would be a lie! She never knew if he was coming back- she couldn't trust him to always be there and even if he was, she didn't wan't him to sacrifice his life for her. She wanted to die for her pride and dignity and him dying in her place would smash both as well as her already fragile heat. She couldn't ignore the sobs that wracked her entire body as the fear of what could have been and what still could be sunk in. She hid behind her long curtain of hair, too ashamed to let him see her crying so pathetically. She felt a smooth, long hand reach up to cup her chin, forcing her to look at him is eyes radiated concern, they seemed to ask her if she was okay without him having to say anything, she nodded stiffly at him in response to his silent question. A loud cough to the right side of the room brought the two lovers back to reality, they turned to look at him, unforgiving hatred written clearly on their faces. "Well Gin, I knew you would turn up eventually, but her death is inevitable, you have brought this upon her when you decided to disobey me" Aizen looked past Gin to glower mancingly Rangiku "isn't that right". "Over my dead body" Gin spat spitefully at Aizen, his glowing blue orbs burning into him menacingly as he pulled himself in front of Rangiku, shielding her with his own body . he Lord of Las Noches smiled wickedly as pure joy filled his eyes at Gin's remark "so be it" he whispered right into Gin's ear, sending shivers of fear through his body.

Rangiku's heart stopped suddenly at Aizen's comment, she couldn't and wouldn't let Gin die for her- he didn't deserve to. She sniffled into her already dirty shihakusho as Aizen left the room, locking the heavy metal door behind him with a sly little wave to her. As soon as Aizen was out of ear range Gin rushed over to her, checking her all over for any sign of damage, all he could find were a few bruises and a small gash on her shoulder. He pulled her into him tightly and embraced her once again, thanking God that she was still alive. He stroked her long hair and kissed her head soothingly. She pulled her head up to look at him whilst he continued to stroke her hair, "Gin, get out of here while you can, you won't die for me" her voice was determined but wavered nonetheless, he looked down at her, a sly smile crossing his face as he answered "I have no plans to die any time soon" before he lay them both down and wrapped his arms around her small waist where he closed his eyes instantly "No-one does" Rangiku replied as a silent sob wracked her body.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, again I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, nearly finshed but lots more bleach paring stories to come so stay tuned. I don't own Bleach!

**Chapter 7**

The two lovers sat under the gleaming moonlight watching as slowly hueco mundo began to dissolve into the night and soon the entire palace was silent and dark, Rangiku was still in Gin's arms as they waited, hardly daring to breathe out of place for fear of their plan being ruined. Rangiku's heart was hammering with tension so loudly she was afraid it would wake Aizen and the rest of the Espada from the opposite end of the vast palace. Sweat trickled down her face and absorbed into her robes as she watched Gin tiptoe cautiosly past the sleeping arrancar guard, flinching and holding her breath at every twitch the gurad made, ready to give up and admit defeat. Gin was almost there, one small silent leap over the gurads legs and then it would be her turn, her stomach knotted tightly as she pictured herself tripping and blowing their cover, or her large assets causing her more greif and embarrassment as they bounced dangerously. Gin lept and the guard stretched, his legs wobbled uncertainly as he landed, his body wobbling unsteadily towards the guard, his balance wavering. Rangiku closed her eyes and held her breath as she waited for the tell tale yell and crash as Gin's balance came from underneath him and their entire plan was soiled- they should have never bothered trying to escape, they were going to be killed for sure when the guard alerted Aizen of their plans. "Ran-chan, what are you doing?" Gin breathed, not wanting to wake the sleeping guard he just passed, Rangiku was shaking on the spot, hair plastrered to her scrunched up face with sweat, her eyes screwed shut with fear, at his words her eyes snapped open and relief flooded her face as she slowly exhaled, the usual blush recolouring her cheeks. "I thought you were going to fall" she whispered back, the blush on her cheeks deepening, "don't just stand there, come on before they others wake" he whsipered back to her.

The fear returned to her face as she made her way unsteadily towards the sleeping guard, her heart was hamemring so loud it made her ribs ache and she was sure that if you listened hard enough you would be able to hear it. She tiptoed around his fallen sword, the moon glinting across the hilt made it look more menacing. A river of sweat was trailing down her face and soaking her shihakusho, her foot wobbled as she lifted it up and around the guards limp arms, placing it down gently beofre proceeding with the other foot. She exhaled slowly as she smiled to herself, so far so good she thought, lifting her legs confidently as she stepped around the guards slow rising and falling chest, she pulled her body up gracefully but as she did her pink scarf slid from around her soaked shoulders and floated down on top of the guard gracefully, like a petal in the summers breeze. The guard stirred and his eyes flickered open half an inch, he grunted confusedly before rolling over, muttering and grunting as he did so. Rangiku's heart had never beat so loud, she was sure it would stop any time to soon to have a break and slow down, her skin had gone a deathly pale and her eyes had widened in fear- Gin's were the same, he reached out a shaky, pale hand to her, she took it, wiping away the sweat on her palms before she did so and allowed him to pull her past the guards legs safely before she collapsed, a shaking wreck into his arms. He held her close and kissed her repeatedly with desperation and joy- they were finally free from Aizen, free to be togther just like they had always dreamed of.

The corridors of the palace were silent and even the barely audiable footsteps of Gin and Rangiku echoed a quiet, melancholy sound as though the walls were trying to communicate with anything that was there, as though the palace was lonely and neglected. They walked hand in hand through the corridors, hearing the sleeping Espada as they passed their doors slowly, except for Nnoitra's room where loud moaning could be heard. Gin and Rangiku looked at each other, holding in silent giggles at the nosies coming form the fifth Espada's room, Gin pulled Rangiku past the room, wanting to leave as soon as possible before any of then got any ideas! Especially when Rangiku's sweat gleamed breasts bulged out from her shihakusho! They headed up the final corridor, a large window straight ahead and in view, both their hearts soared with joy at the realistaion that in a matter of seconds they would be free to live their lives togther. Gin hauled the window open carefully before puling himself, then Rangiku (difficultly) through the small gap. Once they were both out in the cold night air he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, crashing his lips down forcefully onto her awaiting ones with more passion than ever. Their tongues collided in a fierce, passionate battle in which neither dominated, hands roamed, people moaned before finally Gin pulled away and stared at her- entranced by her beauty. Her lips were pink and kiss swollen and her face was tinted with a light blush, her eyes sparkled with love and happiness. Gin grabbed her hand as they made their treck from the dark clutches of Hueco Mundo back to soul society, back to where they belonged with his woman in his hands.

"Ran Chan, I should have told you how much I love you the moment we met" he whispered into her hair as soul soceity finally came into view- they were home. "I love you too" she told him back, her heart was floating with joy and small tears of happiness flowed from her eyes as she stoked her lovers hair gently. They were free, they were home and what's more important- they were together, forever. These thoughts passed through her mind as Gin pulled her in for the most delicate and most precious kiss of her life- the kiss of freedom!

A/N: That's all folks, thanks for reading and stay tuned for lots more bleach couplings to come! Thanks for your great reviews ans stay awesome.


End file.
